Family Secrets
by SPARKLING EYES
Summary: In her 7th year, Hermione discovers a haunting secret about her family.Ron's gay, and evil siren, and voldemorts dead! the 5th book non existent! hgdm hpgw
1. Off to the Weasely's!

Chapter 1: Off to the Burrow

Hermione felt a tingle run up through her hand, spreading up to her entire body. She looked in the mirror and gave a slight smile at her reflection. She then walked over to her desk and crossed off tanning spell from her list.

Over the summer, Hermione had grown tired of always being gossiped about because she wasn't completely fanatic about shopping and make up. She loved shopping, but she was a newcomer to make up. So, she decided to give people something to gossip about.

Her hair was no longer unkempt and bushy. Her long brown hair reached her mid-back and she used spells to keep it from curling. Her now tan skin was glowing due to her excitement about that day.

She was going to the Burrow to help set up a surprised birthday party for one her best friends, Harry Potter. She would finally be able to talk to him properly.

Ever since he had defeated Voldemort the previous year both the ministry and reporters had constantly harassed him. And now, with Sirius cleared from all charges, (A/N: Book five is non-existent) Sirius had taken Harry to his home in London. Since they were still settling in, all owls between him and his friends had been hurried and short.

Hermione applied some eyeliner the Muggle way. She discovered that half the fun in make up, was putting it on! So she preferred to do everything herself, without magic.

She walked over to her closet and picked out a white sundress with a dipping v-neck. It wasn't too revealing, but much more form-fitted than most of her other clothes. She couldn't wait till everyone saw her!

On her way downstairs to her kitchen, she saw her mother headed into the study where her father was holding some silly Muggle newspaper that swore the paranormal existed. Hermione and her parents loved reading them. They were so funny but when she saw the worried look on her mother's face, she called out to her,

"Mom, is everything okay?"

"Oh, yes dear, everything is peachy!" her mother answered her back brushing off her daughter's curiosity, "There are pancakes and eggs with bacon on the counter waiting for you!"

Hermione walked into the kitchen thinking about what just happened. It was strange seeing her mother act so distractedly. (A/N: Is that a word?) The last time it happened, her aunt had died, she thought, while serving herself some food.

But she wouldn't let it worry her, not today of all days. If it were really that important, her parents would have told her. Besides, there were pancakes in front of her; She loves pancakes!

An hour later a knock on her door had told her that the Weasly's had arrived to pick her up. She opened the front door, and found herself almost strangled to death by a fiery redheaded girl.

"Ginny!" She shrieked, "You're strangling me! I need air!"

"I'm sorry," said Ginny, "I just haven't seen you in so long!" Ginny looked her up and down. "Wow, you look great! Studying up on something other than school this summer were you?" questioned Ginny.

"Yeah actually," said an amused Hermione "I thought it time for a change. But you too! Man, you look fabulous!" And Ginny really did.

Her body had developed more over the summer, it being more curvy, though not as much as Hermione's. Her red hair had started waving, looking very elegant with her blue eyes.

"Thanks." said Ginny, blushing.

"Well, don't keep her all to yourself Ginny, I want to see her too!" Said a male voice behind Ginny.

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione happily.

"How have you been Hermoine?" he asked her.

"Oh, fine." She responded.

"Yeah, I can tell!" he teased her. "You look great!"

"Thanks," she giggled, "and you look as gangly as ever."

"Wow, what a great compliment Hermione!" he said good-naturedly. Ever since he had come out of the closet as gay the year before, he had been much more cheerful, and in a much better mood. His friendship with her had only strengthened. Who would have thought that Hermione would be the Grace in Will & Grace? (A/N: love the show, hate Ron, can you tell?)

"Anyway, have you got your stuff ready? We're going through the floo-network." Said Ron.

"How did you get here? And where are your parents?" asked Hermione.

"My, my. Aren't we full of questions today my dear? We came on brooms using an invisibility potion. Mum and dad are at home decorating the house for the party. Now, since I'm not under-age anymore, I volunteered to come pick you up today myself. Happy?"

"Very."

She let him take her bags with him, took some floo powder fro him, and the next thing she knew she was covered in soot on the floor of the Weasly's home. She got up wiping herself off and looked around the room. It was full of party streamers and signs that read "Happy Birthday Harry!" for Harry's surprise party.

A noise from the fireplace made her jump out of the way to let Ginny hit the floor and not her. Ginny fell through and quickly dusted herself off. A grouchy looking Crookshanks at her feet meowing loudly.

"Ron is coming through now." She said.

Right on cue, Ron came tumbling out of the fireplace, trunks and all, and promptly hit his head on the floor with a sickening crack.

"Right", he said as if it was an everyday occurrence, "Everyone's in the kitchen preparing the food."

They walked in the Kitchen to find Mrs.Weasely preparing the cake, Mr. Weasely being explained what a pizza was by Fred and George, Professor Lupin fixing up some ice cream for desert, Charlie and Bill arguing about if they should put out Coke or Pepsi as drinks (A/N: COKE!!! ALWAYS COKE!!), and Fleur and a girl Hermione did not know laughing at Bill and Charlie's antics.

"Aah, there you two are. Hello Hermione dear! Ron, go conjure up a pizza for me. Ginny be a darling and finish the cake for me while I help Hermione settle in." said Mrs.Weasely.

After Hermione said Hello to everyone, Mrs. Weasely guided her over to the pretty brunette to be introduced. "Hermione, this is Marrissabelle, Charlie's girlfriend. She'll be teaching DADA this year. Oh, for heaven's sake boys! Set out both drinks!"

"So you'll be teaching DADA this year huh?" asked Hermione, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah," said Marrissabelle, "It should be fun."

"You'll be our first Woman DADA teacher." She said.

Mrs. Weasely interrupted, "Hermione, Sirius will arriving in an hour and a half with Harry in tow. When he gets here, try to keep him distracted while he puts his things away so he won't notice everything in here"

"Sure!" she smiled.

An hour and a half later, the doorbell rang, and Hermione ran to envelope Harry in the biggest hug in existence. That's right. The Bear hug.

"Hi Hermione." said Harry, blushing.

"Hi Harry." Hermione had been expecting Harry to comment something about her new appearance, but he already seemed a little distracted. He was staring behind her, and for a minute, Hermione thought he had spotted the decorations. But then, Hermione saw what he had been staring at.

Ginny walked into the hallway to greet Harry when she stopped dead at the sight in front of her. He was gorgeous. He had always been good looking, but she had never seen him look so good.

He had obviously been practicing quidditch at Sirius's house, for he was quite toned, and quite tan. His eyes were still piercing green and his hair was as messy as ever. He had grown a great deal however, now he was almost as tall as Ron.

And he was looking at her too. She cleared her throat, snapping out of her trance, and broke the silence, "Hi Harry. Should we take your things upstairs?"

"Sure." Harry said, apparently still in his stupor.

Ginny grabbed Hedwig's cage and realized that Hermione was standing there, and had seen the whole exchange.

It was also very hard to miss the huge grin plastered on Hermione's face. She started to tease her when Harry was out of earshot, "So Ginny, when's the wedding?

She shrugged it off, dropped Hedwig's cage off at Harry's room, and waited for the traditional "Surprise!" beginning for these parties.

A/N: heyy!!! I started a new fic!!! I hope u like it!!! Review!!! I won't be leaving this one any time soon, cuz I already have the next three chapters written, and the 5th one outlined!!! In the next chapter, the party and letters!!! Xoxo

SPARKLING EYES


	2. A Party and Letters

A/N: hey guys, I'm updating again!! Yay!!

Anyway, Ron is gay. Done. There. It's my story, and I hate Ron!! (Die Ron, die!), sry Ron-lovers, I just...I'm more of a Draco person. Besides, there won't be any slash action, or even mentioning I think, for another couple chapters, and eve if there is, it will definitely be kept to a bare minimum. Hang with me here, the story gets much better. Trust me. If u don't trust me, trust my sister whose fave chapter is chapter 4. I haven't written chapter 5 yet, 'cuz I've been shopping for back to school, and I'm lazy. I'll probably starting today, and finish tomorrow. chapter three should be up in 3-7 days. Probably in 5.

Thanks to Ayumi, good times 22, and...Leo!! All right, chapter 2...

Chapter 2: Party and Letters

When Harry went downstairs it was pitch-black. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled as they always had when someone was watching and waiting for him. It was a sort of sixth sense he had developed over the past few years.

He quickly whipped out his wand (paranoid much? [The rating on this fic will only go up for cursing, if you catch my drift...]), from his pocket, and cast an enchantment for night vision.

However, he did not need it, for as soon as he had spoken, the lights went on in the room and everyone jumped from their hiding places, and yelled, "Surprise!" at him.

Harry exhaled sharply in relief and turned to Ron, "I am so gonna get you later for not telling me about this."

"I know," said Ron, grinning stupidly, "Hey, did you see Hermione's new look earlier?"

"No." said Harry, obviously clueless.

After Harry said hello to everyone he went over to the corner of the room where Hermione and Ginny were having a heated discussion on whether or not they should ask Dumbledore for permission to allow the seventh and sixth year students a special trip during November and December to America.

Ginny thought it was a great idea, but Hermione was hesitating.

"Ginny, I just don't want to make Dumbledore worry more about his students than he has too, all right?" said Hermione.

"But it would be such a great experience!! Think of all the sights to see, the places to go, the malls to shop..." said Ginny. But with the glare she got from Hermione, she sighed in defeat, and said, "All right, I'll lay off for now, but think about it will you? I mean, you are prefect! And have you heard from McGonagall about the Head Girl position yet? I mean, you probably got it!"

"No, I haven't heard form Hogwarts yet, but don't be so confidant that I got it, I don't want to get my hopes up!" responded Hermione.

"Really Hermione, who's going to get it besides you?" said Harry, who had been listening quietly, and decided to join in just then, "Pansy? I don't think so. Anyway this whole trip to America thing, I think it's a fabulous idea. Dumbledore would probably think that we kids need some time on our own, to see what's outside of school, and outside our country. But I think it should be just the seventh year. With the sixth years, it's be too many students to look after, I agree with you there Hermione. Sorry Ginny."

"Well, I'll talk to him, but I can't Guarantee anything." said Hermione reluctantly.

After they mingled a bit more, they went to the dining room to have dinner and cake. After that, they all went to bed, wishing Harry a happy birthday on their way upstairs to their rooms, and Lupin and Sirius floo-ed out.

When Hermione went to her room, she saw that there was a owl there waiting for her.

She saw that the Hogwarts emblem was on the envelope. Excitedly, she opened it, and quickly scanned it. It was her usual set list of books and her letter, but when she looked back in her envelope, she noticed an extra parchment still in there.

She lifted it out, and checked the envelope for a gold badge, when she found nothing, she didn't think that could be good.

She opened the letter, and began to read:

_Miss Granger,_

_Due to your ability to handle responsibility we are afraid we must remove you from your position as Gryffindor prefect. It may seem a little harsh, but we think it best you handle other newer responsibilities..._

The letter went on and on, but she couldn't read on anymore. She broke into tears, and put a silencing spell on the room so she could cry freely.

She couldn't believe what she had read.

'What did I do? Was I not responsible enough? Did I need to focus more on my studies and less on my duties?

With that, she collapsed on her bed, her body wracking with her loud sobs.

Suddenly, the door opened and Ginny walked in. She looked a bit disheveled. Her hair in its braid was messy, and her lipstick was all over the place. But when she saw Hermione , she ran to her, and asked her what was wrong.

Hermione said nothing, she just took the letter and stuck it in Ginny's face. Ginny took it from her and read it.

At first, her face was filled with disbelief, but then she smiled and sarcastically said, "Oh, yeah, this is terrible, absolutely horrendous!"

"What are you saying?" asked Hermione, not believing Ginny could be so cruel to make fun of her when she was in this state.

"Hermione, tell me, did you read this entire letter?" Ginny inquired.

"No, I couldn't, said Hermione, "I was too upset."

"well, no wonder you stupid git! You did Get Head Girl!" Ginny said, while grinning madly.

"What????" Shrieked Hermione, "Let me see that!" Ginny handed the letter to Hermione and Hermione finished it:

... _However, we hope to comfort you with another position as Head Girl. Seeing as how you can't be both Head Girl and prefect, we went ahead, and decided you would be better off as Head Girl. You will receive your badge at the welcoming feast. Have a lovely summer!_

_Headmaster A. Dumbledore _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed an over exited Hermione, "Ginny, I love you! But how evil of Professor Dumbledore to have played that horrible trick on me!"

"Well Hermione, it is Professor Dumbledore, you know how he is. And besides, with you being you, he probably expected you to read the whole letter." Ginny pointed out.

Hermione then took notice of Ginny's disheveled appearance.

"Ginny, what happened to you?"

"Oh, nothing, said Ginny blushing, "nothing at all."

"Ginny, TELL ME!" Hermione screeched.

"Hermione, Shut up, or you'll wake up the whole household, and then I won't be able to tell you!" said Ginny, not aware of the silencing spell Hermione had cast earlier.

"Whatever! Just tell me."

"All right, all right already! I'll tell you, just shut up! You sound like a four year old!

"Hermione grinned at this, "Out with it!"

"Ok, Ginny began," well you know how I like Harry right? Well, it turns out that he likes me back, and downstairs since no one was there..."

"Go on..."

"Ok, well, he asked me out, I said yes, ad then we started making out!" Ginny gushed.

"I KNEW IT!!! WHEN'S THE WEDDING?" asked Hermione, bouncing happily around the room.

"Shut up you big buffoon!" giggled Ginny, who promptly hit Hermione on the head.

Just then, a tawny owl flew into the room. "It's my Hogwarts letter." Said Ginny, who took it from the owl. "Yay! I made prefect!" she smiled happily.

"So you're taking my place as prefect, that's great Ginny! Harry's the other prefect." Hermione winked while saying this.

"All right, lets call it a night!" said Ginny, "We'll tell the boys tomorrow at Diagon alley over some ice cream!"

"We're going to Diagon alley tomorrow? Why so early?" asked Hermione.

"Because," responded Ginny, "that way, we don't have to go later."

Hermione happily climbed into bed, and as she lay there in the dark, she thought, 'This is going to be the best year ever!'

If only she knew the troubles that lay ahead.

Xoxo

SPARKLING EYES


	3. Diagon Alley

A/n: Hey guys, I got a little bored, so, I decided to update a little sooner. Thanks to I a y u m I, and good-times 22. ok chapter three.)

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron walked out of Gringotts with their moneybags half full. They decided to go to Flourish and Blots first seeing as how they would be there the longest.

While Harry, Ron, and Ginny were in the Quidditch section, Hermione hurried off to the transfiguration section. She always had had an ambition to be an animagi and cause some havoc around school.

She picked up a book titled, "Animagi; a How to Manual." She continued to leaf through it and then put it with her other schoolbooks.

"All right you guys, I finished." she called out.

"Finally Hermione, what took you so long?" asked Ron.

"Oh, I was just in the history section." She lied.

"Right then, let's go to the ice cream parlor. Hermione and I have some news to tell you guys.

Unbeknownst to them all, a pair of eyes followed them out of the store.

Draco Malfoy stalked into Flourish and Blots and headed into the transfiguration section. Like Hermione, he also wanted to become an animagis. But he had decided to become one for different reasons.

He wanted to become an animagi to be free. He figured as an animal, you wouldn't be so burdened by everyday problems from homework to his fathers nagging about the Dark Lord. He wanted t o become an animagis to experience that temporary high to be knowing that you were breaking the rules.

For he did not intend to register. Nor was he supposed to become an animagis while you were still studying magic unless you had special permission from the headmaster or his transfiguration teacher.

A rustling on the other side of the shelves snapped him back to his senses.

He looked through the books and shelves to see one of the last people he wanted to see. 'What is she doing here this early?' e thought, 'Well, it is her. The little mudblood must have finished her local library.' He smirked at the thought. He paused to take in her new appearance.

'Well, it turns out the mudblood isn't a man after all.' Here, Hermione bent over to pick up a book, giving Draco a full view of her cleavage.

'Whoa...' he thought. He shook himself at the thought of what he had just seen. 'Hmm, probably magic enhancers' Thought Draco, unconvincingly.

He watched her call out to her friends, and walk out of the store.

Over a chocolate fudge Sunday, Hermione started to tell the good news to Harry and Ron, "Guys, Ginny and I both have something to tell you."

"Yeah." Added Ginny.

Hermione looked over at Harry, and saw that he and Ginny were holding hands under the table.

"Yes, well anyway," Continued Hermione, clearing her throat, "I got Head Girl! I heard the news last night!"

"Hermione, that's great!" said Harry,

"Yeah Hermione, truly! We know how much you wanted that position!" said Ron, "And Ginny, what's your news?"

"Oh, um, I got picked as Gryffindor prefect to replace Hermione!" said Ginny happily.

"Oh, Ginny, congratulations!" said Harry, giving her hand a squeeze, and her a wink.

Ron raised an eyebrow at this display of public affection, and looked at Hermione who in turn shrugged. "Yeah, that's great Ginny!" he said.

"Guys, I have one more place to go. Can you guys go to the Quidditch shop for me and buy me the best broom this amount of Galleons can buy? Thanks." Said Hermione, placing a pile of galleons on the table.

She had decided over the summer that if she was going to change, she might as well learn to fly. She wasn't afraid of heights; she just couldn't control her broom, which led to being afraid of getting hurt.

"Really?" said Ron.

"Yeah. Harry, would you give me lessons?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." came his response.

They separated on different ways, and Hermione made her way to her final stop. She entered the magical pet shop and looked around. It was a different place from the one where she had bought Crookshanks. It was more expensive and organized.

She looked at the different animals until she arrived at the owls. There was one owl she had been keeping her eye on. And yesterday she had finalized the deal with the shop's manager.

When Hermione reached the owls, she was not happy with what she saw.

There was a shop employee trying to convince none other than, Draco Malfoy, that he could not buy the sapphire blue owl he had on his arm because it was already sold.

"Come on, how much do I have to pay you?" he was asking.

Keeping her rage down, she called out to her owl. "Azura! There's a good girl!" she said to the beautiful owl leaving Malfoy's arm.

"And what exactly, do you think you're doing trying to buy my owl Malfoy?" she said to him.

"Your owl?" sputtered Malfoy in disbelief. "You are the bloody owner of this owl? Are you serious? Oh for Merlin's sake!"

"Well Malfoy, I'm glad you like my taste!" she said. Then, tearing her gaze away from Azura, she met his, and was shocked at the intensity of the molten pewter eyes boring into her own sable eyes.

She looked away and asked him, "What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"What does it look like mudblood? I'm buying an owl!"

"But what happened to your own owl?"

"Since I got Head Boy, I decided to celebrate by buying a new owl. So I set mine free. What are you doing here?"

"YOU GOT HEAD BOY???" she shrieked, ignoring his question.

"Yes," he said impatiently, "now answer my question."

"I'm here for the same reason!!!"

"WHAT??? YOU ARE THE HEAD GIRL???"

"YES!!!"

"Oh, crap!" they both said in unison.

Malfoy turned away and said to the employee and said, "I'll take this one." pointing to a sleek, black, female owl with silver markings on it's head.

"Hello Bonnie." He said it so low Hermione barley heard it.

"Bonnie?" she asked.

"Yea, Bonnie, Ebony. Get the difference? You know, honestly Granger, you're supposed to be the smart one."

Hermione sighed in exasperation, turned to pay for Azura and her things, and left the store.

She went to Gringotts; the meeting place she and the others had agreed on and waited only about five minutes before the others arrived. Ginny handed Hermione a very shiny (A/N: OOO SHINY!!! ) blue and silver electricshock42.

"Something else new already Hermione? First the look, then the broomstick, now the owl...Honestly, is there anything else you want to tell us?" said Ginny sarcastically.

"Yes actually, I just found out Malfoy is Head Boy" she said.

Ginny gasped.

"What!!! No, it can't be!" sputtered Harry and Ron.

"How did you find out?!?"

Hermione told them about the incident at the shop, leaving out the whole eyes/bonnie ordeal.

"Stupid git." Said Harry, turning to leave.

"Be careful this year you two," said Ginny, "Malfoy's head boy this year, remember that, you could get in a lot of trouble."

"Aah, but Ginny," said Ron, "you forget that Hermione's the Head Girl!"

They were leaking the leaky cauldron when an all too familiar drawling voice called after them, "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. The pothead, the wench, the fag, and the mudblood."

"Who's we Malfoy, your imaginary friend? Well, seeing as how you don't have any real ones..." said Ron.

"Friends are for weaklings." Drawled Malfoy.

"Really Malfoy? That's not what you thought in first year. You know, when I turned you down, you must remember." Said Harry. (A/n: Is it me? Or does that make Draco sound Gay?)

"Yeah Malfoy, and at least Hermione didn't Buy Head Girl Position like you have yours among other things, like Quidditch!" said Ginny.

Now with this, Hermione didn't agree. She agreed about the Quidditch bit, but not about the Grades and Head Boy Position. Who was he going to bribe? Dumbledore? McGonagall? Maybe Snape. But she wasn't going to let him know that she felt this way.

"I'm sure that's true, and I bribed Dumbledore and McGonagall to get it. Well potter, at least I don't have a hideous scar on my forehead!"

"Why you little-"started Harry.

"Harry, just let it go." whispered Hermione in his ear. Hermione thought she saw a little jolt go trough Malfoy's eyes but shrugged it off, "Just walk away."

And they did. But Ron, being so immature, ( and Overage) cast a silencing spell on Malfoy as he walked away. Malfoy began sputtering around like a lunatic. But they just kept on walking.

When they were out of earshot, Hermione said to Ron, "Ron, you really shouldn't have done that!"

"Oh, Hermione! Relax! It wears off in 20 minutes!" responded Ron.

"Oh, all right then!" giggled Hermione.

And with that, they tapped the bricks on the magic wall (You know the one) , and made their way out of Diagon alley.


End file.
